


BABY MIKAELSON ▹ version two

by fandomlover727



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alive Alaric Saltzman, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkwardness, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Katherine Pierce, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Baby Mikaelson - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stefan Salvatore, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Human Elena Gilbert, Hybrids, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Protagonist, Minor Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Parent Katherine Pierce, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Parenthood, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Elena Gilbert, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Rewrite, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Teenage Jeremy Gilbert, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Bonnie Bennett, Witches, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝐁𝐀𝐁𝐘 𝐌𝐈𝐊𝐀𝐄𝐋𝐒𝐎𝐍son, you're special.you were born todo great things.[ TVD SEASONS 2 & 3 ]





	1. DISCLAIMER & BACKGROUND

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own the vampire diaries, anything from the show, any music, gifs, or other aspects. I only own Corey, my other OC's, and AU! storylines. All rights go to the creators and owners of all of that stuff.

 

 

 

**INTRODUCTION/BACKSTORY:**

**WHEN ESTHER** turned her children into creatures of the night, she took away their right and choice to have children. Rebekah, her daughter, was especially damaged by this due to her maternal instincts that were more intense than her own mother. Esther turned them into creatures of the night, never having a chance to be normal ever again.

The universe, upset with what Esther did using unnatural magic, had to create a few loopholes for her children to have their own kids, all in which fell solely on her son Niklaus.

The boy was an untriggered werewolf when Esther turned him into a vampire, making him a hybrid of the two. Because he was born a werewolf before becoming a vampire by magic, he was able to produce children. When Esther and Mikael bound his werewolf side away, the universe had one last loophole in the form of the doppelgänger. It was the Petrova doppelgängers blood that helped bind his curse, so the Petrova doppelgänger was the only one able to give him a child with his werewolf side still bound.

This was unknown even to Mikael and Esther. Nobody found this out until the late 15th century when Niklaus, going by Klaus, met the newest Petrova doppelgänger. This was a seventeen-year-old girl named Katerina Petrova, an exact replica physically of Elijah and Klaus' former love Tatia, a doppelgänger they fought over while they were still human and whose blood was used to bind his curse.

Katerina Petrova, born in Bulgaria, was banished from her home country in 1492 by her father after giving birth to a baby girl out of wedlock. The girl was traumatized extremely from having the baby ripped away from her that she had no problem leaving that life behind to start a new one.

Katerina was introduced to the Mikaelson brothers when she was a mere human. She captured Klaus' attention due to the catch that she was the key to breaking his curse, he would finally be powerful and able to defeat Mikael. Elijah, on the other hand, fell for her the moment he saw her. 

After being seduced by the younger of the two brothers for weeks, she discovered the truth on why Klaus was so fixated on her, she was meant to be sacrificed. She grabbed the moonstone, a vital piece of the sacrifice like herself, and ran like hell. Another vampire named Trevor betrayed the Mikaelson's and helped her escape after he too fell in love with the Petrova girl. He directed her to go to his cabin where his platonic companion Rose had been staying at with him.

Rose was clearly upset when she realized that the girl Trevor sent to her was a doppelgänger that was on the run from the original family, making herself and Trevor accomplices in her betrayal.

Not wanting to die at the hands of the insane hybrid, she decided to take her own life in a last attempt to have control. Rose found her right before it got too damaging and healed the girl with her blood.

When Rose has been talking with Trevor, Katerina hung herself. With the blood of Rose in her system, she knew this would mean that she wouldn't have to die, she would be a vampire.

Nobody, not even the woman herself, knew what laid in Katerina's womb. She had been impregnated by the Original Hybrid, creating a new species entirely.

When Katerina killed herself, the baby died momentarily but then became a vampire due to the blood of Niklaus Mikaelson running through its veins. It was a tribrid; part witch, part vampire, and part untriggered werewolf.

The baby boy was born less than a day later, she named him Cornelius Dimitar Petrov, born with a tuff of blonde hair and shocking bright blue eyes that weren't common for a newborn baby to have.

Klaus found out less than a few days after Katerina had given birth, he didn't believe it. Nobody knew the truth on how it was possible, the witches that were working for the Mikaelson's told him that it seemed to be a loophole. He still didn't believe it until he had a long talk with his younger sister Rebekah, the girl who wished she had that opportunity, and realized he had to be the father he wished he had growing up. He started his search for the boy and his mother that would last over five hundred years.

As time went on, the baby boy was growing up at an oddly rapid rate, only taking a few years max to finally stop aging when he appeared to be seventeen, the same age his mother was when she turned. He was also a spinning image of the Mikaelson family, light brown hair and now hazel eyes, you could put him next to his father and tell that they were related.

The mother-son duo rarely were able to settle in one place until 1864 when they arrived in a town called Mystic Falls in the state of Virginia. Cornelius, going as Corey Pierce, ended up meeting two-lifetime companions named Damon and Stefan Salvatore. The two human brothers were dragged into the supernatural world by his mother who couldn't help herself but seduce and mess with them.

Despite his mother's mischievousness, Corey was genuinely happy in the small town. He had made friends with a lot of the townies and played a good role in their society. It all came crumbling down when his mother's selfish actions got herself and the rest of the vampires residing in the town caught and either killed or locked away in a tomb.

Katherine Pierce escaped the tomb, her real reason for faking her death was because she heard rumors that the Mikaelson's were coming this way after hearing she was possibly in the area. Katherine never went back for her son, she knew he was safer away from her. She knew one day she would be caught, she wanted Corey away from her when it eventually happened.

Emily Bennett promised Katherine that she would look after Corey until she died. The boy had been a surprisingly good companion of hers which made her hide him during the crazy night.

In the crossfire of that crazy night, Stefan and Damon Salvatore became vampires and later on completed the transition.

Corey stuck by Stefan's side for a long time. He enlisted the help of one of his only friends named Lexi Branson to help him deal with the newly turned ripper Stefan. He visited Damon as much as he could, but his deep connection with Stefan made him always drift over to the younger brothers side.

Damon ended up switching roles with his brother and becoming the dark, twisted vampire. Corey tried and tried to help Damon, but the elder Salvatore pushed him away unlike in the way Stefan had. Corey didn't know how to help him, so he focused on keeping Stefan clean of human blood.

Decades and decades later, Stefan revealed to him that, in Mystic Falls, there was a teen girl named Elena Gilbert who was an exact replica of his mother. The two ended up moving in with Stefan's 'Uncle Zach' who let them live with him in the boarding house as long as they didn't kill anyone. Both boys promised.

The two eventually joined the next school year, Junior year of High School. Both boys caught the entire school's interest. It wasn't as if they didn't get new students, they sometimes did, but there was something about these two boys that captured everyone's attention.

Stefan met and fell in love with Elena Gilbert. Corey was skeptical at first considering that she looked exactly like his mom, but the two became friends. Corey also ended up befriending the other students of Mystic Falls.

Things wouldn't have gotten messy if Damon Salvatore didn't come back. The man promised Stefan that he would never let him be happy, and that's what the raven-haired vampire attempted to do until he fell in love with his brother's girl.

The group went through a lot of shit together. The worst part for Corey was when he found out his mother was still alive, that she faked her own death and left him to survive on his own. He loved the woman she used to be, he hated the woman she had become with a passion.

This is also when Corey learned the truth. The tribrid never knew why they were on the run, at least not the real reason. Now, he knew. His biological father was hunting them down to kill his mother and to meet his son.

He never thought he'd actually meet his father nor his paternal family that he knew nothing about. But the world seems to love throwing curveballs at the Original Tribrid.


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey Pierce deals with the arrival of his biological father into town.

**THE BOY WHO KNEW TOO LITTLE**   
**_ ( CHAPTER ONE ) _ **

 

**THE RELATIONSHIP** between Katerina and Niklaus wasn't like any normal people who shared a son together. Then again, they aren't exactly people, to begin with.

All Klaus wanted was to see his son for the first time, Katherine had run off as soon as Corey was born. Klaus didn't even know he had a son until a witch he was working with informed him of it.

Klaus, now possessing a man named Alaric Saltzman, had Katherine tied to a chair with magic-charmed ropes. He was using Katherine to know everything about the man he possessed and the people who surrounded the doppelgänger and his son.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus scoffed as he went through the teacher's clothes. Klaus then grabbed two shirts and showed them to Katherine.

"Okay, bad, or badder?" Klaus' mischievous look didn't look right on the kind teacher, but Katherine couldn't make any snarky comments unless she wanted her heart pulled out of her chest.

"The dark colors suit you better," Katherine told him. "Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores' possession, correct?" Klaus knew that they wouldn't have any effect on him, he just wanted to know where it was.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house" Katherine held herself back from wincing at the name of her former lover. Although they never were intimate, she truly had feelings for the man who showed her way more kindness than Klaus ever had or will.

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzzkill" Klaus smirked as he remembered all the times Elijah tried to find some redeemable quality in him and failed. He truly did love his brother but he knew that Elijah would try and stop him from achieving his goal.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna" Katherine brought up. "Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He inquired curiously. "That's it" Klaus got closer to her, touching her face which made her automatically flinch out of fear.

"Oh, so jumpy" He mocked. "Please, just...kill me. I've told you everything that I know" She begged. Klaus set both of his arms on the sides of her chair's armrest, looking Katherine straight into her eyes.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me" He compelled her, becoming irritated with the brunette.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger" Katherine replied in monotone. "Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore" Klaus frowned.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop" Katherine snapped, instantly regretting it knowing she would be punished for snapping at him.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that" Klaus hummed. "Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it" Katherine pleaded. She couldn't handle whatever torture Klaus would put her through.

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years, you kept my son away from me for 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long" Klaus hissed before fixing his composure.

He pulled out a single-blade pocketknife from his pocket, opened it, and held it in front of Katherine tauntingly. "I want you to take this knife...and stab yourself" He compelled her once more.

Katherine has no choice but to take the knife and stab herself in the thigh. "Now take it out" She did so and her wound instantly healed. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs" Katherine didn't bother trying to hide her fear.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously. "I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger and my dear son" Klaus laid an emotionless kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again" He taunted before leaving his former lover to torture herself over and over again. Katherine closed her eyes, hoping her son was safe and stabbed herself in the thigh per request.

^^^^

Corey, Stefan, and Damon stood outside the Salvatore Boarding House as Elena was switching the ownership of the boarding house to her name so that no vampire could enter without her permission, previously it was free reign.

The three were chatting...more like Damon was asking questions to stir up some drama. "You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Bonnie had recently taken the magic of hundreds of dead witches, she was even slightly stronger than Corey, although it would only last until after they defeated the enemy.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so..." Corey hadn't met the original, but he knew that Elijah knew his father somehow.

"We just need to find him" Corey sighed to himself quietly, but the two heard it. Corey hated the thought of killing the father he never had the chance to meet, but this man was willing to kill his friends, his chosen family. He wouldn't let them die.

"Yeah" Stefan looked over at his best friend sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder for emotional support. "Could either of you do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked, directing his question towards Corey.

"Bonnie and I tried, apparently he has some sort of witch cloaking him" There was a pregnant pause before Corey spoke again, this time in a softer tone. "Do you think he killed her?" The boy worried about his mother.

Although she had done terrible things to him and his friends, he still remembered the mother who would sing him to sleep in Bulgarian, the mother who taught him how to paint, the mother who would do anything to keep her son safe. He just didn't know where that woman disappeared to.

"Probably" Stefan couldn't help but tell Corey the truth, he hated lying to him. "It's not like she didn't have it coming" Stefan shot his older brother a glare for his insensitivity.

Before anything else could be said, the main door was opened by Elena who was letting the lawyer out. "Thank you, Mr. Henry," She said as the man walked out. The Salvatore brothers stupidly went to walk into the house but were stopped by an invisible force at the threshold. Corey just rolled his eyes at the younger vampire's actions.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot" Elena then smiled at Corey. "Mr. Pierce, would you like to enter my house?" Corey smirked, the playfulness making him momentarily forget about the dark events ahead. "I would be delighted, Ms. Gilbert" Corey was then in the house, giving the brothers a teasing look.

Elena then looked at Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" The brown haired boy grinned. "I would love to. Thank you" He was now able to enter the house. All eyes went to Damon, the only one not invited inside yet that was known for being the 'troublemaker'.

"What are we, twelve?" Damon rolled his strikingly blue eyes. "One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Damon replied with a blunt 'no'.

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Damon looked at Corey, who nodded in encouragement. "Yes, Elena. Sure" The monotone response was at least something, so the girl invited him inside.

Bonnie then entered the room, handing Elena and Corey their coats, although Corey didn't actually need a coat to keep him warm. "Thank you" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, where are you going?" Corey's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"To school. We aren't skippers like you, Stef" Corey teased his friend. "No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it" Damon exclaimed, Stefan, nodded in agreement with his older brother's words.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that" Elena furrowed her eyebrows this time. "Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner" Elena's words made Corey smile with pride for his friend.

"Your way, Elena" Damon gritted his teeth. "Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I have Corey as backup too" Bonnie and Corey gave each other a high-five, both being powerful witches that could take down anyone powerful enough to threaten their friends.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie and Corey is the safest place that I can be. Come on" Bonnie and Elena made their way out of the house. Corey stayed behind for a second, giving Stefan a look. "You coming?" He questioned before using his vampire speed to catch up with his friends. The younger Salvatore rolled his eyes in a playful manner before running after the trio.

^^^^

The four were in the same history class two hours into the day, taught by the resident hunter Alaric Saltzman. He helped them deal with supernatural issues and was apart of their group. Oddly enough, however, he was late to teach the class. Alaric was a lot of things, but he was rarely late.

Corey, who sat next to Stefan, turned to face him while holding the sixties decades dance flyer with a hopeful look. "Stef, you lived the sixties, remember?" Stefan shook his head, knowing it wasn't the right time to be going to school dances when they were preparing to fight a man who'd wanted to sacrifice their friend.

Corey frowned for a second before looking over at Bonnie and Elena, who read the flyer and then nodded eagerly. Corey couldn't help but smirk at Stefan in triumph.

It was at this time when Alaric entered the classroom. Alaric was lucky he had prep first hour otherwise he'd been in big trouble with the school.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Corey and Bonnie simultaneously looked at each other, confusion and concern over how out of it Alaric seemed to be.

Dana, the know-it-all of the classroom, spoke up. "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week" She informed their teacher. "Right. The sixties" Alaric's eyes stopped for a moment on Elena and then drifted over to Corey before turning to face the chalkboard, trying to collect himself before continuing on.

"The, uh, ahem..." Alaric cleated his throat, now writing on the chalkboard. "The Sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate..." Corey couldn't help but correct him, seeing as he lived during this time and remembered all the drama surrounding Watergate.

"Watergate was the seventies, Saltzman" Everyone's eyes flashed over to Corey. Alaric smiled at his student. "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Corey" Corey just nodded, Alaric then continued to teach the class.

^^^^

As his third class ended and it became time for lunch, an odd feeling stirred around inside Corey. He just brushed it off, assuming it was him worrying over how Alaric's doing after the fight with Jenna and his dead ex-wife killing herself.

Corey met up with Elena before going to sit at their usual table where Bonnie and Jeremy were at. Caroline was busy getting the decade dance stuff ready for the night so she wasn't able to sit with them. Corey had done a lot of the art based stuff as well as helped Caroline make sure the dance was authentic sixties themed.

"What's going on?" Corey asked as him and Elena watched Jeremy stomp off after talking with Bonnie. "I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight" Corey didn't believe her lie, but he didn't want to push it. Bonnie wasn't one to talk about all her drama, especially not about her relationships. She would talk when she was ready, they would be there for her when she was.

The three sat down with their food, chatting amongst themselves for a bit before Dana, a classmate, came over with a creepy smile directed towards Elena.

"Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay, this is going to sound freaky but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight" Corey and Bonnie's eyes narrowed at the human girl.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend" Bonnie snarked, although not ruining Dana's peppy spirit. "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus" The three tensed up at the mention of the original.

"I'm sorry, what!" Corey growled in anger at the thought of his biological father hurting his friend. "His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot" Corey started to scan the room for any unfamiliar faces but didn't notice any.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie questioned as she did the same. " I don't know" Corey sighed at the look on Dana's face. "She's compelled" He muttered to his two friends.

The confused girl's attitude then went back to her normal, peppy self. "But he also said he's excited to see Corey for the first time! And he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance, Elena. How cute is that?"

^^^^

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and Corey all met up at the boarding house as soon as the four got out of school. The three explained to the Salvatore's what happened and the room was tense for obvious reasons.

"So we go to the dance, we find him" Damon declared, being the brother to ' _shoot first, ask questions later_ ', not thinking of the dangers of that plan. "Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like" Stefan retorted. "Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply" Damon snapped back sarcastically.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school" Stefan glowered at the three with an ' _I was right_ ' look. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Corey couldn't help but scoff, what were they gonna do? Just sit around and wait for Klaus to show up at the boarding house and find some loophole to get inside without an invitation? Corey would rather go through another period of algebra than sit and wait for the inevitable.

A knock on the door paused the groups bickering, Alaric entered the boarding house(or so they thought was Alaric, anyway). "There you are" Damon sighed out in exasperation after noticing it was his drinking buddy.

Klaus, possessing Alaric, looked at his son for what felt like an eternity but was merely a few seconds. He had already seen him that day as Alaric, but getting a closer look he could see a clear resemblance to the Mikaelson's, something that almost made him smirk.

"Sorry I'm late" Klaus went back into impersonating Alaric, walking up to the group. "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move" Damon gave Alaric the short explanation.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena argued, clearly not okay with her friends risking their lives to save hers. She was used to it, that doesn't mean that she likes having to deal with it.

"Me. I'm the plan" Bonnie spoke up. "He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him" Corey frowned at that. "I can help, you know" The tribrid hated that his friends treated him like an incapable child sometimes, despite being over five hundred years old and a lot stronger.

"Corey, he's your biological father. Whether you care for him or joy, we don't want to put you in that kind of situation" Elena explained in a softer tone.

Elena and Corey had been good friends from the start. People assume that Corey would be a douchebag because of how he looked and the way he carried himself in a confident demeanor, but he was really a sweetheart that Elena had noticed right away. She was a bit protective of Corey, despite being way younger than him, and didn't want to put him in a place where he had to kill someone he was related to.

Corey frowned but understood. Damon, on the other hand, thought Corey would be a better option to take down Klaus rather than Bonnie and wasn't afraid to voice his opinions.

"Taking him down is not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around" Alaric voiced his opinion, Damon agreeing with him. "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon used his vampire speed to try and fake attack Bonnie to prove his point, only to be thrown across the room by the witches magic, Bonnie barely had to move to do so.

"Well, I was impressed" Stefan commented, Corey agreeing with his best friend with a smirk of pride for his fellow witch. Bonnie turned to Elena, trying to reassure her that it was okay. "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can" If only it was that simple.

 


	3. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the decade dance and the upcoming battle with Klaus. Corey is worried about his friends and figures out where Klaus is before anyone else.

**_THE DANCE THAT RUINED IT ALL_ **   
**_ ( CHAPTER TWO ) _ **

 

 **"I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS"** Corey and Damon were at the Salvatore Boarding House in Damon's room as they got ready for the dance. Corey was trying to keep the raven-haired vampire company so he wouldn't have to be around the couple as they flirted and unintentionally hurt Damon.

"What kind of bad feeling? Anxiety or witchy stuff?" Damon knew never to ignore Corey's intuition. Whether it was due to him being worried or a witchy-like feeling, he knew Corey was usually right.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem right" Damon, who had been looking in the mirror as he fixed his tie, turned to face his brother in everything but blood. Corey and Damon weren't wearing the cliche 60's outfits, instead they each wore their respective suits that they had during this time period.

"Corey, we always come out of these things as the winner. We'll be fine" Damon tried to comfort the hazel-eyed teen. "This isn't something we've ever dealt with before" Corey sighed, fixing his own tie in the mirror before continuing to explain.

"He's a thousand-year-old vampire wanting to sacrifice Elena to unlock his werewolf side. He's gonna destroy everything in his path to get what he wants. My mom ran from him for over five hundred years. If she was that scared of him that she didn't want me around him, he's someone to be feared" Corey explained, looking at the other vampire with a somber look on his face.

Damon rested a hand on Corey's shoulder in a comforting way before fixing Corey's tie. "You know, for someone who's been around for five hundred years, you'd think that you would know how to correctly tie your tie" Damon teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Corey chuckled, thankful for Damon's ability to make bad situations a lot lighter. "I never wore suits until I met you guys. And even then, you and Stef always did it for me" Corey recalled. Once the two were ready, they have each other a look. "Time to conquer this bitch".

^^^^

The same bad feeling Corey had before got more intense as he arrived at the high school with the Salvatore brothers and Elena. Damon went straight into the school while the three went up to Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Hey, you two. Oh, you look nice" Elena hugged the witch. Jeremy's frustrated look changed when he saw Corey, his good friend, and smiled at the tribrid who had been sort of a mentor for him since he found out about the supernatural world. Jeremy was grateful that Corey never treated him like a baby who couldn't handle anything.

"Look at you, little Gilbert" Corey couldn't help but tease, trying to lighten the mood just as Damon had done for him. "What about you? That looks expensive" Jeremy motioned towards Corey's suit, ignoring the awkward flush on his cheeks from the compliment.

"It was a gift from JFK" Jeremy's eyes widened. "Really?" Corey couldn't help but laugh at Jeremy's expression, the rest of the group smiling at their interaction. "No" Stefan decided to interrupt the exchange. "You guys ready to do this?" The atmosphere turned darker as they all prepared to deal with whatever Klaus decided to throw at them.

The two couples walked in holding hands, Corey awkwardly walked behind them by himself. The five hundred-year-old tribrid couldn't help but scoff at the cheap 60's costumes worn by his classmates, outfits clearly from Halloween stores like party city.

The group walked up to where Damon was, all six were tense. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight" The group was near the stage, Corey narrowed his eyes at Dana. He knew she had been compelled early that day, he just hoped Klaus would leave her alone. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

"This is for Corey. From Klaus" Corey was a bit shaken up when one of his favorite songs ' _Bad Moon Rising_ ' started blasting from the speakers. The part that really got him stunned was that it wasn't the original version by Creedence Clearwater Revival. It was a cover, a more sinister twist to the song that only his group seemed to be disturbed by. Nobody noticed the deviant smirk on Alaric's face as Klaus possessed him.

 

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us" Damon played it off as it was nothing, but even he was a bit stunned as the song continued.

Everyone was surveying the gym decorated in a sixties theme, trying to spot anyone that looked suspicious. "I know everyone here" Elena grumbled, clearly frustrated with the situation as well as concerned that Klaus was trying to mess with Corey too.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is" Stefan tried to stay optimistic since nobody else was.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us" Damon decided, straightening his stance to look more threatening. "Good idea" Bonnie surprisingly agreed, grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing" But poor Jeremy couldn't fight back against his girlfriend. "Too bad" While Jeremy was being dragged off by Bonnie, he looked over at Corey and Elena as if pleading for help. Corey only waved sarcastically, amused at the relationship between the witch and her best friends brother.

Damon spotted the history teacher/hunter and almost sighed in relief for an out from having to be around his brother and his girlfriend who he had feelings for.

"There's Ric, we'll be back" Corey was grateful that Damon included him and let the raven-haired vampire grab his wrist and lead them to the hunter. Corey loved hanging out with Elena and Stefan, but it was uncomfortable to be the third wheel. He usually had Bonnie or Caroline, but both were in their respective relationships which meant it was only him and Damon left. Damon has an on and off fling with one of Jenna's friends Andie Star, but he was basically single and hung out with Corey a lot more when Stefan and Elena were also in the same area.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted" Alaric commented as soon as the two reached them. "I'm not impressed" Damon huffed, his hand still on Corey's wrist in a way to comfort him. "No?" Neither noticed the way Alaric's face twisted into a disappointed look.

"He dedicates a creepy ass song to his son, how fucked up is that?" Damon spat in genuine anger. "Let me know if you see anything out of whack" He ended the conversation, him and Corey went back to their group of friends, not before Corey sent Alaric a sad smile.

When Corey arrived to his friends, Elena was talking to Stefan. "Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her" Corey frowned, upset that nobody told the spunky blonde. She had always been a good friend to him and Corey felt a bit guilty that he didn't realize that she didn't know.

"I got it" Elena slightly jumped due to not seeing her friend show up. Stefan nodded at Corey, giving him the okay. Corey surveyed the room until he saw the blonde vampire dancing with her human boyfriend Matt Donovan. The tribrid made his way towards his two classmates who were dancing.

"Corey!" Matt, the innocent human of the group, greeted his friend warmly. "Hey, mind if I steal Care for a bit?" Matt shook his head. "No, not at all. I'll get us something to drink" Matt waved at his girlfriend, patted Corey's shoulder, before Parton away from the two.

Corey held out his hand to Caroline. The blonde placed her hand in his and started dancing as ' _Proud Mary_ ' made its way onto the speakers. Corey furrowed his eyebrows when he realized that it was another cover. He didn't mind this version, the Tina Turner version, but he liked the Creedence Clearwater Revival version more for this setting.

 

"Why not play the original version? It's from the sixties, this version is from the eighties" Caroline rose an eyebrow, although not surprised by Corey's intense knowledge of music. "It's more upbeat and easy to dance to" Caroline explained, the two had started dancing like the others.

"What's wrong?" Caroline finally asked as she noticed how tense both Corey and their other friends were. "Klaus is here" Corey mumbled, surveying the room in paranoia. "What?" Caroline exclaimed. She stopped dancing for a moment before Corey led her back into the dance.

"Act normal" Corey whispered, the blonde was only able to hear him over the music with her super hearing. "Do you know where he is?" She worried. "No clue, keep your eye out for anything that doesn't seem right. No matter what it is, let me know. I'm sorry you're just figuring out, I thought someone would've told you" He apologized.

"It's not your fault, you're the least to blame" When Caroline noticed the look of confusion he was giving her, she continued. "Your mother's missing against and your biological father is trying to ritually sacrifice one of your friends who is the doppelgänger of your mom. You've got a lot going on" Corey sent her a sad smile.

The music started picking up which brought Corey back into a happy mood as he spun Caroline, making her laugh. A majority of the students at the dance had their eyes on the two friends, both amazes and jealous at just how good they were at dancing.

^^^^

Elena had flagged Corey down before telling him of Bonnie's plan that she was hiding. Apparently, if the witch used all that magic to kill Klaus, it would kill her. The two were obviously upset that Bonnie was just so willing to sacrifice herself. Corey was even more upset that Bonnie didn't even consider asking him for help. He had so much magic but Bonnie didn't want him to help because it would mean he'd be killing his biological father.

The two dragged the Bennett witch outside of the school, away from everyone, to question her. They were both visibly upset, Bonnie knew what was about to happen.

"How could you not tell us?" Elena accused, giving her friend the look of disappointment. "Cause I knew how you'd both react" Corey's hazel eyes were dim, the tears in his eyes were practically burning as they fought to stream out. "No, it's not an option. Let me help" Bonnie shook her head, also feeling tears welling up in her dark eyes.

"It's our only option. None of us are going to let you kill your biological father, Corey. You're still haunted by a random person you accidentally killed in the 1700s. You can't kill him" Bonnie's voice cracked slightly.

"Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life" Elena exclaimed, tired of everyone risking their lives for her over and over again. "I have the power to save you without Corey having to be involved! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more" Elena looked terrified.

"I won't let you do this, Bonnie" Corey declared, trying to look powerful but really appeared to be heartbroken. "Corey, Elena, just answer one question...if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" The two didn't reply because they knew they would.

"So you know why I have to" Elena shook her head in denial. "No. No!" Before they could continue the conversation further, Corey's head snapped over to where the entrance door was. Alaric Saltzman was running out to them, he appeared to be panicking.

"Elena!" The girl's also noticed their teacher approaching them. "Alaric, what's wrong?" Corey inquired, a feeling of dread falling over him. "He has Jeremy" Alaric explained. "What?" The three said in unison.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on" The three didn't hesitate to follow after their history teacher. They went into the school building and down the empty areas that weren't permitted for the kids to go to during the dance.

As they followed behind him, Corey became suspicious while wondering where the Salvatore brother's or Caroline were if Klaus took Jeremy. Corey used his werewolf-vampire hearing to search for Jeremy's voice, hearing him talking with Stefan.

Corey grabbed Elena and Bonnie's wrists, making them stop as he did too. They looked at him in confusion. "You lied" Alaric stopped his fast pace, turning around to see Corey's suspicious look along with the girls' puzzled ones.

"Jeremy's with Stefan right now, you lied" Alaric started laughing. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade" Corey moves in front of the girls as he started to realize what was happening. He had seen the spell before, a spell used to possess someone's body. It was a difficult spell that requires a rather powerful witch, but it wasn't impossible.

"I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz" Corey's eyes flashed his tribrid-eyes, it was a more orange-yellow color, as well as bore his fangs threateningly.

The man's body posture changed in a way that wasn't at all like Alaric's. The smirk he gave didn't fit the kind yet firm teacher they all knew.

"Let him go, Klaus" Corey growled at his biological father. "Hello, son. Nice to meet you officially" Elena and Bonnie looked horrified as they realized what Corey did moments ago. Elena started to move closer to Corey while Bonnie got into a fighting stance like Corey had.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible" Elena gasped, wishing it was all a nightmare. "Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight" Klaus' gaze traveled to his son. "Neither are you,  ** _моя син_** " Corey flinched when Klaus spoke in Bulgarian.

Klaus then finally met the gaze of the younger witch. "But you are" He started to stalk over to the Bennett, only to be thrown against the wall by her magic. Klaus was able to get up, acting as if it was nothing.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that" He laughed manically. When Corey saw that he was about to rush over and attack Bonnie, he used to vampire-werewolf combined speed and threw the man straight into a display case, the glass shattered loudly. Corey backed up, retracting his werewolf/vampire features as he started to also push his friends back.

"By all means, fire away" Klaus got up once again. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy" Corey grabbed his friends arms, not hesitating to vamp-speed them out of the hallway and into a different doorway that led back to the gym. Bonnie used her magic to deal the door shut. The three luckily ran into Damon who had been searching for them.

"What happened?" Damon questioned as he noticed the mixed expressions of fear and anger from the three. "Klaus is in Alaric's body" Damon looked at Elena with pure bewilderment. "What?" Corey stepped in.

"He's possessing him.  ** _кучи син_** " Damon had heard Corey swear in Bulgarian long enough to know what he was saying. He knew that the boy was freaking out.

"Go find Stefan, now!" Corey and Elena raced off, not realizing that Bonnie had stayed behind with Damon. After all, they didn't even know about Damon and Bonnie's secret plan.

Elena ran to find Stefan while Corey ran up to Caroline who had been waiting for Matt who had gone to use the bathroom. "Corey" Caroline freaked out when she saw how genuinely terrified the tribrid was.

"Klaus is here, he's possessing Alaric" Caroline was shocked. "How?" Corey shrugged. "I don't know, just stay away from Klaus if you spot him. Keep Matt safe, okay?" The blonde nodded and Corey ran to meet up with his two friends.

Corey, Stefan, and Elena were running down the hallway to meet back up with Damon who they found was casually waiting for them without Bonnie. Stefan told them that Damon had known about Bonnie's plan and somehow was apart of it, freaking the two out even more.

"There you are" Damon spoke. "Where the fuck is she, Damon? What did you do?" Corey snarled at the raven-haired vampire in pure anger. "She's doing what she has to do" Elena gave Damon a look of disgust.

"What?" Stefan glared at his older brother. "Where is she?" Damon looked at his brother with a somewhat sympathetic expression. "Stefan, let her do this" Damon couldn't hold them back any longer and the three rushed over to where they heard a bunch of banging.

The door to the room was locked, spelled so that Corey and Stefan couldn't use their strength to bust it open. Elena and Corey watched in horror as the lights on the ceiling shattered and fell in sparks while Bonnie fought with the possessed Alaric Saltzman.

When Bonnie finally noticed that her friends were there, she sent them a final smile before confronting to fight. It looked like her body was so drained of magic that with a jerk she bent back and fell to the floor. With the spell now gone, Corey didn't hesitate to rip the door open and rush to Bonnie's side. Klaus has disappeared.

Corey felt for a pulse, panicking when he couldn't feel one. He shook her, trying to wake her as Stefan held back a sobbing Elena, he too was in pure shock. "Come on, Bonnie" Corey then started to mutter a bunch of different healing spells off the top of his head, none working.

"Corey" He felt a hand on his shoulder, the shattered tribrid looked over to see Damon with a guilty look on his face when he saw how heartbroken his surrogate brother was. Damon then looked over at his younger brother who held his sobbing girlfriend.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. Corey and I will deal with the body" Elena was fuming with anger. "What do you mean, deal with it?" Damon didn't falter his demeanor. "The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death" Corey was silently crying, realizing he wouldn't be able to revive the girl he had come to see as a younger sister.

"This is Bonnie!" Damon gave his brother a stern look. "Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up" Stefan looked at his brother with disappointment but obeyed and took her out of the room. Damon immediately pulled Corey into a hug.

The vampire wasn't used to showing his more sensitive emotions freely, but it hurt to see Corey so broken. He held the boy tightly as he cried. They stood like that for a few moments. As Corey started to calm down, Damon decided it was time to explain.

"Corey, we need to have a talk".

^^^^

After a while, the duo arrived back at the Salvatore Boarding House. Corey forgave the elder Salvatore knowing he had helped Bonnie save her own life, although making it seem like she had died.

When they walked inside, Damon was immediately bombarded by the Gilbert girl. "What did you do with her?!" Damon looked at Stefan with a bored expression. "Will you please calm her down?" This angered Elena even more.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you" Stefan looked over at Corey, wondering why the tribrid looked a lot calmer than he had before. "Please calm down," Damon said in an emotionless tone.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Damon didn't feel like lying. "Yes. Yes, I knew" Elena didn't even think before slapping Damon hard on the cheek. The vampire just rolled his eyes before speaking up.

"You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it" Elena gaped at Damon, not knowing how to respond.

"She's alive, Elena. Bonnie's okay. She's with Jeremy right now" Damon almost smiled at how happy the two looked, hugging each other in relief.

Damon turned to leave but was stopped by his brother. "You know, you could have told me" Damon looked over at the two to make sure they were occupied before replying.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon answered. "You understand what you put her through? What you put Corey through?" Damon gave his brother a sharp look.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let both of them hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive and Corey safe away from him".

^^^^

Bonnie and Elena were video chatting when Stefan approached Corey who was in his bedroom, curled up on his bed. "How are you holding up?" Corey smiled sadly. "Better now. That was hell" Corey admitted, trying not to get too emotional again.

"Damon shouldn't have done that" Stefan sat next to Corey on the bed, letting his best friend rest his head on his own shoulder. "I understand why he did, though" Corey murmured, starting to become sleepy.

"We'll be able to defeat him, we'll get your mom back" Although Stefan hated Katherine, he saw how much the vampire cared for her son and vise-versa. He was willing to put up with the troublemaker as long as it meant his best friend was happy.

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy this time, Stef. We've never dealt with someone this powerful before. I don't know if we're all going to come out of this alive".

 


	4. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Elena talk with Elijah after the doppelganger undaggers him. Corey finds out more about Klaus, his mom, and his paternal family.

**_THE MIKAELSON ORIGIN STORY_ **   
**_ ( CHAPTER THREE) _ **

 

 **DESPITE BEING VAMPIRES,** the Salvatore brother's were heavy sleepers. They weren't like this when they were human from what Corey recalled. They seemed to be extremely light sleepers, especially Damon. Corey assumed it had something to do with their abusive father(something Stefan came clean about after being a vampire for a while).

Corey, however, would never be a light sleeper. He had spent the first few centuries of his existence having to be paranoid to keep him and his mother safe. Even though he was much safer now, he was still a light sleeper which is why he heard the noises downstairs. It sounded like Elena was talking to someone, an adult male that he didn't know.

Corey threw on some jeans and a gray hoodie before quietly making his way downstairs to see what all the ruckus was. When he reached where his friend was, he didn't hold back the groan of annoyance when he realized who Elena had brought back to life, Elijah.

Corey never had the opportunity to meet the man who said he wanted to help them against Klaus, he was too busy working with Caroline to try and get Tyler through his first full moon and how to deal with being a wolf. And, of course, Elena just had to undagger him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Elena whipped around, shocked to see that Corey was behind her. Elijah looked weak and definitely hungry, the vampire still looked surprised to finally see Corey for the first time as well.

"Please don't tell" Elena whispered, begging her friend. "Goddamnit, 'Lena. This is stupid" The boy understood why she was doing this, after all, he too wanted to know more about Klaus and how Elijah knew him.

The tribrid reluctantly sighed, nodding at Elena as if to tell her he was in on her plan. "Get him to my car, I'll get some bags" And by bags, he meant blood bags. Corey mumbled a few curse words to himself before vamp-speeding to grab the bags, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

^^^^

Klaus, still possessing Alaric's body, was in the hunter's apartment with Katherine. Maddox, the witch, had just left which caught Katherine's attention as she attempted to start gathering information.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked, handing the original a cup of coffee. "To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do" Klaus replied, reminding Katherine just how weird it was to hear Klaus without an accent.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Katherine hesitated. "Well, the full moon is almost upon us" Klaus set the moonstone down on Alaric's table. "I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings along with my son. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse" Katherine's eyes slightly widened at the realization that he killed Bonnie.

Katherine didn't care much for the Bennett witch, although she was slightly impressed with the girl's power. She knew that Corey was friends with her through, immediately increasing her worry, even more, when Klaus mentioned that he was 'waiting in the wings'. She had no idea what he had planned for her son, but it wasn't going to end up being good.

"And why would you do that here? There are so many people that would try to stop you" Katherine slightly winced. "Because I have to. It's the birthplace of the doppelgänger" This stunned the girl who hadn't known this information previously. "I didn't realize that was a requirement" She admitted, Klaus looked rather annoyed with her.

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birthplace and I slaughtered your family, and you ended up shockingly giving birth to my only child, my son. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were" Katherine couldn't help but understand what Elena was going through, although Katherine only had one person she truly cared for which was her son. Elena had too many.

"She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt" Klaus smirked at this. "And that's exactly what I'm counting on" Klaus then walked up to Katherine to compel her. "You can't leave until I tell you to" He ordered before leaving.

^^^^

Elena, who had been driving Corey's old truck, pulled over on the side of the road as she looked at Elijah who was sitting in the back. Corey, who sat shotgun, had given him the blood-bags. Once Elijah drank these he appeared to be much more alive, in a sense.

"You look better" Elena tried to start the conversation. "Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah glared at the doppelgänger, hating himself that he had started to trust her the same way he did with Katerina.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word" Elijah's eyes narrowed even more. "Your ability to make demands has long passed" He kept his sophisticated composure. Corey realized he wasn't going to budge if it had to do with Elena, so he stepped in.

"If you don't wanna listen to her, then listen to me" Elijah's gaze softened from the narrow glare once he met with Corey's eyes. "We all want the same thing, we want to stop Klaus and you need our help if you want to succeed. We need you too, you know Klaus better than we could ever. I'm his biological son and I'm helping to plan his own death" Corey stopped when Elena's phone started ringing. The human doppelgänger turned it off, only for Corey's to start ringing. Corey sent Elijah an apologetic smile before hesitantly answering the call that he knew was from Stefan, putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Stef, what's up?" Corey greeted his friend awkwardly.

_"Where are you two? Are you okay?" Stefan questioned, clearly worried for his friend and girlfriend._

"We're fine, Stefan" Elena spoke up, all three heard Stefan's sigh of relief from the other end.

_"Where's Elijah?" Corey looked back at the original for a moment before replying._

"He can't come to the phone right now, would you like to leave a message?" Elijah's eyebrows rose in amusement.

_"Where are you? I can be there in a few minutes" Corey's eyes widened._

"No, no, no! Stef, trust me on this. All Elena and I need is some time alone with the guy" Corey knew that if he was in the same room as Stefan, the younger vampire would hit him upside the head for being an idiot.

"Corey, listen to me. He can't be trusted. He'll use both you and Elena to get to Klaus" Stefan pleaded for his best friend to believe him.

"Elijah is a nobleman, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. We can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again and he knows Corey would even try to do it for the first time" Elena explained her reasoning, believing that Corey was their best bet to get any information from the man since he hadn't been betrayed by Corey.

_"Please don't do this" Stefan begged for the last time even though he knew nothing would change either of their minds._

"Stef, you know I'm a lot stronger than I look, right? Respect our decision and make sure Damon doesn't do anything Damon-like, okay?" Corey didn't give him any time to react, hitting the 'end call' button before handing the phone to Elijah when he saw the older vampire holding his hand out.

Corey just hoped that this would work out in their favor and Damon wouldn't do anything dumb that would threaten someone.

^^^^

Damon looked at his brother after he hung up the phone, wanting to know what the hell the two were thinking. "Did Corey just hang up on you?" Stefan nodded, not knowing how to explain what had just happened.

"He's lost it, they've both lost it" Damon sneered.  
"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's Corey and Elena" Damon shook his head, unconvinced.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her" Stefan clearly disagreed with his brother. "She'll kill herself in the process. Elena and Corey are looking for another way" Both brothers were at odds with this.

"Their way is going to get Elena killed and Corey kidnapped. We don't even know what Klaus has planned for Corey after he succeeds! So we need to find and stop them" Damon started going towards the door but was stopped by Stefan who pushed him back.

"No, you need to back off" Damon was stunned at his little brother's words. "What?!" The vampire exclaimed. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust them. We gotta just let them do their thing" Damon looked like he was going to attack Stefan.

"That might be your plan. Mine's better" He tried to leave again but Stefan grabbed his arm a lot tighter this time. "I said back off".

^^^^

Back in the truck, there was some awkward silence as Elena drove. "He's here" Elena finally spoke, causing Corey to jump slightly in his seat. He wasn't expecting her to speak up, he was too focused on his Gameboy, playing an old Pokémon game.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah was a bit surprised, although it made more sense on why Elena decided to take the dagger out. She was desperate. "He's possessing Alaric's body, our history teacher and Mystic Falls' own resident semi-retired vampire hunter" Corey explained, saving his game so he would lose any progress.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks" Corey detected a slight fondness in Elijah's voice as if they were once friends and not enemies wanting the other to die. "Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him" There was a faraway look in the recently awoken vampire eyes. "Yes. I do".

^^^^

Corey kept questioning why Elijah made Elena drive to the Lockwood mansion of all places but the man kept ignoring him. Once they arrived, Elijah confidently walked straight up to the door and knocked. It was only a few moments later when Carol Lockwood answered.

"Elijah, Elena, Corey! What are you doing here?" Carol noticed the blood as well as the hole on Elijah's suit where he had been daggered. "What happened?" She worried, unknowing to the truth of the three that arrived at her door.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help" Carol looked a bit flustered, definitely taken back by the random visit. "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—" Elijah stepped forward to compel her. "It won't take but a minute of your time" Carol smiled calmly.

"Of course. Anything you need" Elijah thanked her before stepping inside, Elena and Corey shared a confused look before following shortly behind the older man.

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing" Corey made a face when he noticed just how ruined the expensive suit was. "Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet" Corey looked once again at Elena with wide eyes, Elena didn't know how to react to Carol's blunt words regarding her late husband.

"Wonderful" The Mayor disappeared upstairs leaving the two with the mysterious man. "How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena inquired. "Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment" Elijah also disappeared upstairs, leaving the two behind him.

"Elena, what the fu—" Elena cut him off before he could swear. "I don't know, this is getting weirder by the second. This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" Corey couldn't help but snort at her words. "Of course it was. We could've eventually come up with a better plan, but isn't it fun to live on the edge?"

^^^^

Elijah returned shortly, wearing one of former Mayor Lockwood's suits and looking even less 'dead' than before. They moved to the living room to talk, Carol left to go to her meeting but insisted they made themselves comfortable while she was away. It made Corey feel even more awkward.

Elena and Corey sat on one couch while Elijah sat in a seat across from them. "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us" Corey recalled the witches very briefly, the only thing he remembered was when his mother faked being Elena and helped them kill the older Martin witch who was hellbent on killing his mother's lookalike.

"No, I'm sorry" Elijah didn't show any emotional reaction. "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died" Elijah's eyes went directly to Corey. "Klaus took her, probably killed her too" Elena set her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. She might hate Katherine, but she would much rather have to deal with her, Corey's mother, than Klaus, Corey's biological father.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did" Corey couldn't help but snarl at the man's words. After what she did? She ran away because he was going to sacrifice her! What was she supposed to do, hand herself over without at least trying to survive?

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him" Elena said when she noticed Corey was upset at Elijah's choice of words. "I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time...I'd have done anything for Klaus" The vampire was thrown into his own memories as he explained why he was so loyal to Klaus previously.

^^^^

_"From where have you come, Katerina?" A blonde haired man spoke to Katerina, one who you could assume was Klaus._

_"I'm new to town, my lord" Elijah looked over to Klaus with a knowing smile. "Katerina is from Bulgaria" Elijah informed the blue-eyed man, a mischievous glint in his own dark brown eyes._

_"Zdravei, Katerina" The human version of his mother giggled, not expecting someone to know how to speak her mother-tongue. "Very good" Klaus then gave Elijah a look._

_"Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her" Elijah nodded. "No, not at all. Happy Birthday, brother" Klaus smirked before leaving with Katerina._

^^^^

Elijah watched in amusement as the two processed the information he gave them. "Yes, Klaus is my brother" Elena was the first one to snap out of her shock. "I think Corey's still processing the fact that you're his uncle" Which was true. He never knew he had even more family out there, especially not the one in front of him.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G" Elijah took a drink of tea at the moment. If it weren't for the life and death situation occurring, Corey would have taken a picture and sent it to Caroline and Bonnie.

Elijah continued explaining the situation. "There's a whole family of Originals? Like, as in family related to me?" Corey internally gasped at the new information.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children" Corey couldn't help but be slightly excited over the fact that he technically had six aunts/uncles, including Elijah.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked. "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena, Corey. Just know...we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us, all vampires were created" Elijah said dramatically.

"But Klaus, he's your brother and you want him dead? I know I'm his son and stuff but I never knew him, you did, and you still want him dead?" Elijah straightened his posture. "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad...dead. Come" Elijah made his way to go outside. Elena looked at Corey who shrugged and followed the original—his biological uncle—outside.

^^^^

Corey felt like the man was gloating, maybe even lying, as he explained how indestructible he is. "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned" Corey furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what could kill him.

He couldn't be poisoned by a werewolf bite considering he was part wolf. He could walk around without a daylight ring. The one time someone stabbed him with a basic wooden stake in the heart, he only had died momentarily. It seemed like this wood from the specific tree was the only thing that could potentially kill him. This frightened the boy.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from" Elijah nodded. "Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance" Now the two were heavily confused.

"Sun can't kill an original, so why is Klaus hellbent on breaking the Sun and Moon Curse?" Elijah looked almost amused by this. " Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so...biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elena gave him a weird look when the original smiled. "What's so funny?"

Elijah explained the memory he had of Klaus etching the original scripture of the curse. "So this Sun and Moon Curse, it's made up? What the hell for?" Corey shrieked, clearly pissed off that all the drama over every single piece needed to break the curse.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout" Elijah surveyed their expressions. Corey looked frustrated while Elena looked lost.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years" Corey and Elena shared a 'WTF' look. "But if there's no curse..." Elijah interrupted the girl.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus" Elijah found enjoyment on seeing how puzzled the two were. "What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope" Elijah pulled out Elena's phone from his pocket, it had been ringing non-stop especially since Corey's phone(also in his pocket) had been turned off.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please" He handed it to Elena.

"Stefan...what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there" She hung up immediately, her panic-stricken look made Corey feel like he should've been listening into the conversation.

"Klaus went after Jenna. We have to go to her" Corey's eyes widened, clear panic also shifted in his facial expressions. "I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement" Elijah replied, keeping his cool as if he already expected something like this to happen.

"She's my family, Elijah. We have to. We'll be back. You have my word" Elijah looked distrustful. "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it" Elena and Corey took this as an 'okay' and the two started to dash out to the car. "Thank you!" Corey yelled before rushing. He had to go to Jenna. She was like family to him, he couldn't believe that both Katherine and now Klaus used her as a target. He wouldn't let anything else bad happen to her. At least he'd try to protect her.

 


	5. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two check on Jenna before hearing the rest of Elijah's story.

**_CONFLICTING DECISIONS_ **   
**_ ( CHAPTER FOUR ) _ **

 

  
 **THE TWO ARRIVED AT** the boarding house as quickly as they could. Corey let Elena go talk with Jenna, Corey didn't want to know how Jenna would respond to seeing him after the entire supernatural world was revealed to her.

Stefan and Corey stood in silence outside of the room as they waited for Elena to finish speaking with Jenna. When she did, the girl closed the door behind her before meeting the worried gazes held by two out of three of the most important men in her life currently(the other one was Jeremy, obviously).

"Is she going to be alright?" Corey asked, clearly concerned. Corey and Jenna were close when she had no knowledge of the supernatural. She even joked once that she wished Corey was dating Elena instead of her niece being trapped in a life triangle. Nevertheless, Jenna adored him and she might be the closest Corey has ever gotten to have a mother figure in his life.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface" Elena explained, clearly also concerned for her young aunt who had just found out that most of the stuff she knew was a lie.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this" Stefan muttered, earning a sad smile from his girlfriend. "It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine" The girl cleared her throat, trying to ignore the tears attempting to form in her eyes.

"Anyway, we have to go back to Elijah" Stefan's eyes widened as he looked between the two with panic. "Wait, what? No, no!" Corey decided to step in at the point. "Stef, we promised that we would return. We can't break that promise, not after everything that's happened" Stefan frowned, nodding in defeat. "Oh," He muttered.

"We'll be okay" The two hugged the younger Salvatore brother before turning to the front door to leave. Damon and Andie, his sort of girlfriend, entered the house just in time.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon inquired harshly, looking between the two. "Back to Elijah," Elena said confidently. "No" Damon hissed, blocking them from exiting.

"Damon, get out of the way" Corey huffed in annoyance. "If you two so much as try and take a step out of this house..." Corey didn't have the patience for Damon's antics currently. Corey didn't even think about it before snapping Damon's neck to temporarily kill him. Andie gasped in horror, Corey sent her a sympathetic look.

"It didn't kill him, he'll wake up in a bit. He'll just be pissed off" Corey looked at Stefan who nodded, letting him know that he'll take care of his brother afterward. Corey smiled before grabbing Elena's hand and leaving the house.

^^^^

Elijah didn't even try to hide the surprised look on his face when the two returned to the Lockwood Mansion. He was standing in front of the lit fireplace, watching the two in curiosity as they marched over to him, a new look of determination on his nephew.

"Welcome back" He greeted. "What's Klaus' curse?" Elena took off her coat as Corey asked his uncle. "Please" Elijah gestured for the two to sit down on the couch, neither hesitated before doing so. He was a bit curious about just how close Elena and Corey were, considering they were holding each other's hands in a comforting manner. Elijah sat next to Corey, deciding to solve that another time.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day" Corey gaped at the man, intrigued to hear his biological father's origin story.

"A war between the species?" Elena repeated in question. "The vampires and the werewolves" Corey furrowed his eyebrows as he thought for a moment.

"My grandfather was from a werewolf bloodline? If I'm a mix of the two and a witch, is Klaus..." Elijah cut the boy off before he got too confused.

"He's both. Although, he's not a witch like you. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant" Corey was just confused even more.

"What about me? Do they see me that way?" Most witches that Corey had met were nothing but kind to him. "I believe they see you as different. You were born a vampire, Klaus was not" He told the boy. "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows as she remembered the stories Corey had told her about his first transition, wondering why Klaus would want to go through that.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone" Elijah sighed, looking at his nephew and hoping that he was nothing like Klaus.

"You helped him before..." Corey trailed off. "I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die" Corey blinked in shock at his bluntness. "We have the dagger now. We can stop him" Elijah shook his head at Elena's comment.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work" Corey squinted his eyes in pure puzzlement. "He can't be killed? Seriously?" The tribrid groaned.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species, at the hands of the servants of nature themselves" Elena and Corey shared a look as they thought of their dear friend. "A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them" Elijah then continued.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus" Elena and Corey were still looking at each other, both nodded in agreement, that Bonnie was the only way to stop him.

"What if we told you we knew a witch that could channel that much power without my help?" Corey inquired. "Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know" Elijah went on to explain that he found a way for Katherine to survive the sacrifice.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Corey frowned, pondering on what would've happened if his mom went through with the sacrifice, if he would've been born safely and what kind of life he would've been able to have.

"Yes, I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out, especially Corey" The tribrid nodded, recalling how he grew up on the run from something he didn't know about.

"Wait, you cared about my mom, didn't you?" Corey realized, finding it ironic that the two brothers had some sort of infatuation with his mother when she was human just like the Salvatore brother's had now with human Elena.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again" Elijah handed Elena her coat before leaving, the two followed behind him.

^^^^

Elijah brought them back to the boarding house to discuss further with Stefan and Damon. What they weren't expecting was to enter the library to see the brothers fighting.

"Stop!" Elena tried to get their attention but failed as they were too focused on hurting each other. Corey placed her behind him before using his magic to get their attention.

"STOP!" Each Salvatore brother went flying to the opposite ends of the library, finally separated. They looked over to see Corey and Elena with Elijah. The two vampires got up and met in the middle.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon spat at Elena once he regained himself. "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena told him firmly. "Really?" Damon looked between Elena and Corey, still a bit sour that Corey snapped his neck earlier.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands, neither will Corey. I only ask for one thing in return" Damon was unamused. "What?" He inquired. "An apology" Damon looked at the original as if he lost his mind.

"A what?" Stefan ignored this exchange, walking forward to apologize sincerely. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena and Corey" Elijah looked pleased with this. "I understand" All eyes were on Damon now, Corey gave him a pleading look.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did" Elena attempted to persuade him. "Is that true?" Damon asked, looking at Elijah suspiciously.

"It is" Damon's eyes darted back to Elena. "And you're trusting him?" He then looked at Corey. "Both of you?" The two friends nodded. "Yes," Damon shook his head, clearly pissed off. "You can all go to hell" He hissed before storming out the room.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around" Stefan told Elijah, hoping that this was true. "Perhaps" He hummed, glancing over at his nephew who was comforting Elena.

He hoped Damon would come around for his nephews' sake, he knew they were close. But if push came to shove and Damon tried to interfere in any way, he would have to interfere. He had to destroy his brother once and for all. For the safety of his nephew as well as in revenge for his siblings.

The vow he made, 'Always and Forever', ended when Klaus told him he killed their siblings. And now it was time for Klaus' end.

 


	6. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's planning time. Damon, not agreeing with what was decided, makes the decision to try it his way. This doesn't end well for any of them.

**_THE GAME PLAN_ **   
**_ ( CHAPTER FIVE ) _ **

**COREY STOOD IN A GROUP** consisting of Elijah, Stefan, and Elena as they discussed what the game plan was for taking down Klaus. Damon refused to join them but Corey knew he was listening to the conversation while hiding in his room, pretending not to be scared out of his mind for his brother's girlfriend who he fell in love with.

"Tonight's the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah told the other three. Elijah stayed standing up while Stefan sat in an armchair while Elena and Corey sat next to each other on the couch. All three shared the same equally terrified expression. 

"Elena and Corey said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus" The fireplace was lit, adding to the dramatic and eerie atmosphere.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline which is how Corey is part werewolf. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid" Damon decided then to join the group, ready to give his input via sarcastic remarks and dry humor.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" He started, entering the room. The three that knew Damon shared a look, knowing exactly what he thought they should do. "We can kill him today. With Bonnie" Damon reminded the group, dead-set on the only plan that they knew would work. "Damon..." Corey gave Damon a look, urging him to stop talking.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena reminded the vampire, not understanding how he would put Bonnie's life in danger just to save her. "I'll write her a great eulogy," He remarked sarcastically.

"Damon, that's not an option. We're not losing Bonnie" Stefan cleared his throat before interjecting, changing the subject to stop the never-ending debate. "All right, how do we break this curse?"

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know" Corey nodded. "The moonstone" He recalled all the shit they went through to retrieve that thing.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each" Corey shifted closer to Elena, feeling the inevitable being brought up.

"Where do I fit in?" She asked Elijah, tense at the thought of dying. "The final part of the ritual" Elijah picked up a wooden box he had previously placed on a shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of your death" Damon looked over at Elena with an almost fearful expression. The human held both Corey and Stefan's hands in comfort for each other. Corey was impressed with how calm she was despite the fact that they were talking about her death.

"And that's where you come in" Elijah set down the wooden box, opening it to show a liquid in a strange bottle. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation" Elijah explained, holding the elixir in one hand.

"So I'll be dead?" She hesitated before saying. "And then you won't" Damon decided to interject, not liking this plan at all. "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He then looked over at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" Damon remembered when he killed Jeremy in a fog of rage. The boy had thankfully come back to life because of said ring.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work" Elijah stayed poise as he told Damon this. "I'll take those odds over your elixir" Damon snapped before gazing back at the doppelgänger. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Corey mumbled a few curse words under his breath in Bulgarian, wishing Damon would just calm down and let them go with the plan.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead" Damon looked over at his brother who merely shrugged, knowing he couldn't stop Elena from making the decision no matter what. Damon's last hope was Corey, meeting eyes with his brother by everything except blood. The tribrid gave him an exasperated expression, not knowing what to say. Damon decided to leave before he got even more upset.

"Do we know if Klaus has the other things he needs to do this? The vampire and werewolf?" Corey inquired, trying to keep the conversation going. "Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will".

^^^^

Everyone broke off into separate conversations. Corey, instead of joining either of them, went to his room to paint as a way of having some control over his life.

Corey hummed ' _Simple Man_ ' to himself as he tried focusing on painting. As he was doing so, he heard the familiar scream of Jenna Sommers that sent Corey into protection mode. He dropped everything he had been doing and vamp-sped downstairs.

He witnessed Jenna holding a crossbow, pointing it at Alaric who had shown up at the door, potentially still being possessed by Klaus. "Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me" Alaric pleaded with his sort-of girlfriend(he didn't know where they stood after everything).

"Stay away from her!" Corey flashed his tribrid gold eyes in warning as he stood in front of the woman. "What's going on?" Elena, Elijah, Stefan, and Damon finally arrived to see 'Alaric' standing in the doorway, his hands up in surrender.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go" He continued to plead, still confused on what had happened when he was possessed. "Prove it" Alaric looked over at Jenna who was now standing at Corey's side, both glaring at him with the same fierceness in their eyes. 

"Okay, uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." Jenna spoke, interrupting him before he could go any further. "Okay, it's him" The red-haired woman lowered the crossbow. Corey sighed in relief, happy to have his teacher back.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked all eyes were on Alaric now. "He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight".

^^^^

The larger group(minus Damon) flocked to the living room, Alaric was still out of it after being possessed by a thousand-year-old creature. "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan inquired.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there" Corey's eyes widened as he looked at his teacher, glad that his mother was still alive. Damon had told him about his encounter with her while scoping out Alaric's apartment, but it was still nice to get even more confirmation.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can" Stefan disclosed. "Where is Damon?" Elena asked, worried about how her friend was processing everything.

"I saw him go upstairs" Elena nodded, leaving the group to find him. "So what else did I do?" Corey smiled softly at Alaric.

"It wasn't you, Ric. You were possessed. Everything that happened was all done by Klaus, none of it is your fault" Stefan nodded in agreement with his best friend. "Corey's right, this is all Klaus' fault. All part of whatever plan he has" Alaric looked at the two thankfully.

Jenna and Alaric began to talk to each other, so the three left stepped aside to have their own conversation. "How bad is this going to get?" Corey questioned quietly, looking at his uncle with a timid grimace.

"Klaus is going to be out for blood. After his failed attempt with your mother, he will not let anything get in the way of breaking this curse" Elijah informed his nephew, looking at him sorrily.

"When is he coming after Corey?" Stefan knew that somewhere in Klaus' plan he was going to be taking Corey from them. Stefan couldn't handle losing his girlfriend, let alone his best friend.

"I assume after the sacrifice is complete. He'll want to keep Corey away from it so he doesn't interfere" Before anyone could speak again, the five downstairs heard shouting and commotion from upstairs, Damon's room.

Corey and Stefan were the first ones to react, vamp-speeding upstairs to Damon's room. They found Damon feeding his blood to Elena while the human tried to fight back. Stefan pushed Damon away from his girlfriend, Corey rushing to her side to help her up.

"What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" Stefan shouted while Corey wipes the blood from Elena's mouth using his sleeve, not minding that it was now stained. Elena clung onto Corey's arm, both in shocked and scared of Damon and what he was going to do next.

"I saved her life" Damon spat at his brother. His gaze turned to Elena, ignoring the fear she held in her dark brown eyes as she looked back at him. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back" Corey wrapped his arm around Elena's waist to help her stand up.

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Stefan shouted, now standing on the other side of Elena as he looked at his brother in pure and utter disgust.

"It's better than nothing else" Corey was giving Damon the same look of disgust that Stefan was. "How could you take the option away from her? After everything you went through?" Damon looked over at the doppelgänger.

"Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it" Damon snarked. Stefan, enraged by his brother's actions, sped over to him and shoved him backward. "Stefan, stop!" Corey warned.

Damon grabbed a wooden stick and pushed Stefan against the wall threateningly. "Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself" The two started to fight. "Go get Ric" Elena nodded at the tribrid's words before running out of the room.

He had plenty of practice breaking up the Salvatore brothers' fights. Corey's eyes widened, however, when he saw Damon grabbing a larger wooden stake. Corey pushed Stefan out of the way as he started fighting off Damon.

The two received blow after blow, Corey being the obvious winner until Damon shoved the wooden stake into Corey's abdomen. It wouldn't kill him but it still hurt like a bitch. 

Elena immediately ran to Corey's side while Stefan used his super-strength to shove Damon away. "Get him out of here!" Elena exclaimed, terrified once again of the eldest Salvatore brother. 

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric exclaimed, both he and Jenna entered the room and were shocked to see what had happened. "Ouch, this hurts like hell" Corey moaned in pain, more so annoyed than angry with Damon. "Get him out of here!" Alaric grabbed Damon and shoved him out of the room with Jenna following behind them. Elena ran downstairs to get some blood bags while Stefan stayed with Corey, pulling the stake out of his abdomen. 

"Why'd you push me away? I could've handled Damon" Corey only scoffed at Stefan's words, already feeling better as his body quickly started healing. "You could've actually died from the stake, Stef. Damon would feel a lot guiltier if he accidentally hurt or even killed his baby brother compared to only being able to hurt me" Stefan rose his eyebrows as he sat on the ground, Corey leaning against him.

"You were more worried about Damon feeling guilty than me being killed?" He teased, trying to distract his best friend. Even though he was pretty much healed at this point, Corey would still need blood to regain some of the energy back that was used to heal himself. 

"Him feeling guilty would probably lead him to turn off his humanity, and you know how reckless he already is with it on" Corey teased back, smiling softly at Stefan. "You're my best friend, you know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" This was more than true, going both ways. 

Both boys would do anything to protect the other. Even if Stefan didn't physically need to protect Corey, he made sure he did so emotionally and mentally while Corey did the same. They were best friends despite everything that they went through. Nobody could break that, not his mother, not even his biological father. 

 


	7. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon has his own plan and Corey says his goodbyes to Elena before Klaus takes her away.

AFTER HEALING UP, Corey was quick to join Alaric as they went to go track Damon down. Corey didn't need to use a locator spell to find the older Salvatore brother, he was obviously at Mystic Grill, the only place he could drink besides the boarding house.

 

Just as the two suspected, the two found Damon sitting at the bar wallowing away by drinking bourbon. Alaric and Corey both walked over and sat on either side of Damon. "I'll have the same" Alaric told the bartender. "Water, please" Corey added Before the bartender went to get their drinks.

 

"I screwed up" Damon groaned, refusing to meet Corey's gaze out of guilt. "Yeah, you did" After hearing that Corey's voice held no anger, Damon looked over at the boy he considered to be his brother. "Corey, I'm sorry for—" The boy held his hand up to stop Damon from saying anything.

 

"I'm not mad anymore, I forgive you. It's been a really tough time lately and we've all done things we regret. Elena, on the other hand, is not happy with you and she should be. You took away her choice just like Stefan did for you back in 1864" Damon sighed, taking a swig of his bourbon as Alaric and Corey were now given their drinks.

 

"You screwed up, Damon. But you can fix this" Alaric added, hoping to give some sort of confidence to his friend. "Gentlemen? Why so glum?" Corey flinched at the sound of what appeared to be a male's European accent right behind them. Corey wasn't stupid, he knew it was Klaus just like how the other two knew.

 

What he wasn't expecting was when he turned around, he saw that he and Klaus actually looked quite alike. "Ugh. Klaus, I presume" Damon grumbled, so done with all of this bullshit.

 

"In the flesh" Klaus looked over at Alaric who grew uncomfortable under his gaze. "Thanks for the loaner, mate" He then met his son's almost identical eyes compared to his. "Nice to see you again, son" Damon pushed his chair out and stood up angrily, making sure he was in front of both of his friends.

 

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon said with a false peaceful tone. "I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret" Damon broke into a smile for a moment at the irony. Alaric appeared to be 'so done' while Corey looked like he wanted to bang his head on the bar top.

 

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Klaus was almost taken back by Damon's words. "You are kidding?" Klaus looked over at his son.

 

"He is kidding, right?" Corey wished he could do something to stop Damon from receiving whatever wrath Klaus would inflict on him, but Damon literally walked into that and deserved whatever came at him at that moment.

 

"I wish" Corey replied, glaring at Damon in almost a warning way to get him to stop talking. "I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Corey's eyes widened. He turned to face Alaric who looked just as 'done'.

 

"This isn't gonna go well" The two then looked back at the two impulsive immortal creatures who were having a staredown.

 

"Let me be clear, I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up" Klaus glanced at his son with a mischievous glint in his eyes before he left the Grill.

 

"That was fun" Damon snarked. "You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric guessed correctly. "You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might...get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Corey scoffed.

 

"It won't matter, Klaus will kill you either way" Corey tried to bring reason to the vampire who only just ignored his words. "But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon" Damon was willing to go through with this even if it meant that he'd die, as long as he could buy Elena more time to stay safe.

 

"And you'll still be dead" Alaric added, agreeing with his student. "Are you two gonna help me or what?" The other two nodded. Alaric cared for Elena like a daughter and Corey was one of her best friends, of course, they would help. "What do you need us to do?"

 

^^^^

 

After their quick plan-making, the three made their way to Alaric's apartment that had been taken over by Klaus and his minions. Alaric was staying at the Salvatore Boarding House for the time being.

 

Katherine, who had been inside the apartment due to compulsion, was looking for a blood-bag in the fridge when she heard someone unlocking the door with a key. She made her way over and swung the door open to see Alaric standing there. He didn't enter and she narrowed her gaze at him.

 

She didn't care for the teacher but she remembered what torture Klaus put her through while possessing Alaric, giving her a negative connotation of the teacher/hunter.

 

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" She sneered. "Well, somebody had to invite them in" Alaric looked over to his side where Katherine couldn't see. "Damon, Corey. Would you like to, uh, come in?" The two walked right into the apartment, looking over at Katherine. Corey's mom and Damon's former lover.

 

Katherine's 'I don't care about anyone' facade fell when she saw her son. Katherine was now bubbling with anger that Damon and Alaric even had the idea to bring Corey to the apartment. She made it very clear to all of them that her son had to stay far away from Klaus and yet here they were. Klaus could've been there and who-knows-what he would've done to Corey. She already lost her firstborn when she was human, she didn't want to lose her son to Klaus.

 

Katherine vamp-sped across the room so she was standing in front of her son and ex. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine hissed at Damon before she turned to her son. "Klaus could've been here, Corey. You're supposed to stay far away from him" Damon couldn't help but chuckle quietly at Katherine trying to scold Corey as if she was a normal mother.

 

Damon then grabbed Katherine by her throat and vamp sped her across the room and against the wall threateningly. "I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect" Damon peered over at Alaric and Corey who were now standing next to each other. Corey looked rather somber after seeing his mother again, it wasn't exactly the best reunion due to circumstances.

 

"I got it from here, Rick, Cor" Damon told the two, glaring back at Katherine. "You sure?" Alaric hesitated, knowing that Damon would probably get himself into a lot more trouble if he didn't have someone morally good to be there with him.

 

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over and keep Corey there and away from Klaus" Alaric turned to leave but Corey didn't. Katherine looked right at her son, her dark eyes showing a hint of concern for her son's safety.

 

"Corey lets go" Corey slowly peeled his gaze away from his mom before following Alaric's lead and leaving the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

 

As soon as they were gone, Damon let Katherine out of the chokehold. "Get blamed for what?" Katherine questioned. "I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf" Damon told her bluntly. "Why? What are you going to do?" Damon's facial expressions showed no hint of mischief or amusement, meaning that whatever he was about to do was going to be something serious and would probably get him killed.

 

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual" It was official, Damon was a dumbass. "No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met. Who knows what he'll do to Corey if he finds out that he knew about this plan" She exclaimed.

 

"I just need to delay this thing" Katherine shook her head. "No. No way" She walked away from Damon and across the room. "You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life" Damon reminded her, turning around so he was facing the doppelgänger.

 

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing" This brought Damon's mind to a halt. "What?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what vampire he'd be sacrificing instead.

 

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear" She smirked proudly. "And where'd he get that idea from?" Damon glowered as he trudged towards her. Katherine put her hands up as if to show that she was innocent.

 

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here" Damon thought for a moment before realizing what exactly he could use to get Katherine to work with them. "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Her smug look turned into a frown at this information. "What?"

 

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever. Not to mention, Corey and Elena are rather close these days. It seems like she's replaced you for Corey's favorite female" This worked. Katherine's jealousy over Elena got her to comply.

 

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb" Damon didn't become smug like he usually would've. "Thank you," He said, void of emotion, before leaving the apartment.

 

^^^^

 

Despite every instinct telling him to go help Damon or at least do something useful, Corey stayed at the Boarding House with Alaric. Alaric had gone upstairs to take a nap to prepare for the chaos that would come later.

 

Corey had been sketching on the sketch pad Stefan had bought him when he heard Elena's voice outside. Stefan had sent him a text earlier that said he was taking Elena out for the day before all the ritual crap.

 

Corey set his sketch pad down and sped outside to where Elena and Stefan were. "You're still here" Corey sighed in relief before pulling the human into a tight hug that she immediately reciprocated. She held on to him just as tightly as the inevitable feeling started to bubble inside of her. It was the end of the line for her.

 

"We just got back" Elena muttered before finally releasing Corey from the hug. Stefan looked at his best friend sadly. "Are you okay after what happened earlier? Where's Damon?" Corey shrugged, honestly not knowing where he went to go take whatever werewolf Klaus was going to use.

 

"Damon's out being Damon. I'm fine, Elena, there are worse things to worry about" Stefan placed his hand on Corey's shoulder comfortingly. "I guess I should say my final words, then" Elena frowned for a moment before meeting Corey's tearful gaze. She had already said goodbye to everyone throughout the day in case worse scenario occurred. Corey was last.

 

"Thank you, Corey. Despite the fact that I'm somehow your mother's doppelgänger, you still befriended me and became one of my best friends. You are a lot more powerful than you know and you are a good person. I know it's a lot to ask from you, but can you make sure to look after Jeremy? He looks up to you and I know he's gonna have a hard time after we already lost our parents...." Corey cut her off, tears falling out of all three of their eyes.

 

"Of course I will, Lena" Before anything else could be said, Corey and Stefan heard a whoosh sound along with feeling an eery presence appear. It could only be one person, Klaus. Corey and Stefan moved to stand in front of Elena protectively.

 

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" Klaus looked at his son for a brief moment, feeling almost guilty that he had been crying, before looking at Elena.

 

"I'm ready" Elena started to step towards Klaus but Stefan grabbed her wrist softly. "No" He shared the same pained look that Corey did, except Klaus wasn't sympathetic with him. "I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too" Klaus warned.

 

Elena turned around to comfort her boyfriend. "No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you or Corey to get hurt" She tried to get his attention while Stefan kept his glare focused on Klaus.

 

"Stef—" Corey nudged his best friend to throw his attention off of his biological father. Elena kissed Stefan goodbye, sharing "I love you's" with each other. She gave Corey one last hug that took a lot of willpower for either to let go of.

 

Elena stood in front of the two most important men in her life(minus Jeremy). "Close your eyes. Close your eyes" They reluctantly did as told. They both kept their eyes closed until they heard another 'whoosh' sound and peeled their eyes open to see Elena and Klaus gone.

 

Filled with guilt and sorrow, both boys walked side-by-side to enter the house. Corey felt like a failure, he was too wrapped up in his emotion to even try to save Elena. The only hope he had was with Damon's mysterious plan and Elijah's plan to take down Klaus with Bonnie. It had to work, otherwise, they would lose to the big bad hybrid.


End file.
